Certain Sex
by sokkaluvr198
Summary: Sasuke told the gay Naruto he doesn't like guys...which made Naruto feel agitated. Wanting to teach Sasuke a piece of his own mind and get him back, Naruto makes an unforgettable change that will soon leave to something no one would've guessed...


Quietly Naruto sat under the warm breeze, his body placed comfortably under a tree. It wasn't abnormal to lie around, but for him it was. His usually "Get up and go" attitude had changed in the past couple of days. It wasn't that he was depressed or sick-well, scratch that. He was love sick, and was too stuck on the fact that he was straight to realize it. But he wasn't straight, he was curvy and bendable in all of sorts of different functions that usual men did not have. Still, he stuck him self in denial about the whole situation and kept his eyes on his so-called-crush, Haruno Sakura. He didn't have interest in her that way, and had numerous daydreams of her leaving Sasuke alone for good…so _he _could have him. But still, the boy knew how to deny things…he had been since he was born. Which were seventeen years and two weeks today ago.

"Hey." A quaint voice broke through the autumn wind, making Naruto's eyes rise from his almost slumber.

"Hey." Naruto replied back, eyes not leaving Sasuke as he stood next to him. "What's up?" Making a tiny rustle Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, gaining Sasuke's attention.

"It's a hot day today. Do you think the rocks'll be?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke for a second or two, but soon gave up from the sensation rumbling through his chest.

"Tch, it'll feel better in a cold bath after the way down there." The blonde lied back down again, his eyes closing over. Sasuke's head whipped towards him though, obviously not feeling Naruto's drift. Sasuke knew the boy wanted sleep, but he wasn't going to let him…like the last time.

Finally he came up with a response, "But the way there is through cold water."

"I know, why go from cold water to warm water when you can go from semi-hot air to cold bath and food?" Naruto didn't miss a beat of the argument.

"I'll force you to go there if you don't get up now."

"Right and I never wear orange."

"I know ways, Naruto, don't doubt that." Naruto's cheeks started flushing uncontrollably, remembering his dreams two nights ago. Sasuke had said that exact same thing, just with a different intention…

"Fine, _teme_." Sasuke didn't enjoy the question, but smirked in pleasure anyway, Naruto was just too easy.

~~-~~-~-~~-~~

Pride was shown in Sasuke's face as he undressed beside the reluctant Naruto, who had only started unzipping his jacket. It wasn't that he liked being able to control the people around him (which he did), it was the fact that he like being able to control Naruto…and that fact that his plan was in motion. He was going to find out what was wrong with Naruto, and that could only happen at the rocks. The rocks were a secret inside hot-springs that only Sasuke and Naruto knew about it, and seemed to visit a lot. Why you may wonder? Only for the brilliant reason that they needed a break from the world. Thus proving the point that they didn't mean the world to one another and people lived in fantasy ideas. But right now, Naruto's fantasy ideas were leading to him not wanting to take off his pants…

"You're going to have to get nude, you know? Like we always do." Sasuke gave Naruto a forceful glare, but all he got back was a blush.

"What are you pointing at teme, that I'm gay?" That made Sasuke confused. Since when was Naruto over-reacting…wait, since when was Naruto over-reacting over getting _nude_. He used to love the feel of coldness and then hotness over his body.

"I'm just saying you used to love being nude with-"

"-with what, you?! Ha, maybe you're the gay one Sasuke!"

"…"

"…"

"Whatever…just get undressed already." The raven haired spoke it nonchalantly, but all Naruto could think about was three things. One of them, which didn't have to be there for the thought to become true, made Naruto feel over-whelmed with steam. Not the same steam as before though…something, different…oh god. Naruto's eyelids flew up to see that he was already in the water, clothes and all. "Baka, stop daydreaming." The Uchiha walked over behind Naruto and pulled him out of the water, his arms wrapping around Naruto's chest. Soon Naruto was lying on the cold rocks, completely soaked, with a half-nude Sasuke looking down at him. "Do you mind telling me what's the matter, dobe?"

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke, the water on his eyelids making it hard to see Sasuke's face. Then, on accident, Naruto spoke the most ridiculous sentence ever. "Sasuke…I think I love you!"

It took Sasuke a moment to review over the sentence, but soon he took a faint jumped away from the blonde. "What?!" Abnormally Sasuke exclaimed it, his eyes bugging out.

"I have this burning sensation in my heart, and I swear I haven't eaten any tomatoes lately!" Feeling like he should just go along with it and explain, Naruto attempted. But of course, Sasuke's face still held disgust.

"Maybe it's the fox!"

"Or maybe it's you!"

The cave fell silent for a minor moment, but enough for the over-powering sensation of something broken taking over. "But I'm straight! I like girls, I like boobs, and I like lesbian porn! I'm not gay and I don't love you!" That just about broke Naruto. "You're disgusting, _dobe_. I'm leaving, and not coming back for the sake of being…of being raped for hell's sake!" That same line broke yet made Naruto. It broke his heart, yet it made him himself again.


End file.
